The seventh Avenger could save them all
by special agent Ali
Summary: So I wrote one bout Spidey before and deleted it a long time ago. I decided to try again but with a different story in mind. Peter Parker might be just what the Avengers need. Maybe he needs them too since Bruce found him cutting himself in a park. Not slash family fic. Pepperony, Clintasha and MJ/Peter as far as couples go.
1. Spiderman meets the Incredible Hulk

_Okay…I wrote a story bout Spidey and deleted it…now I'm doing another and Spidey is a wreck here._

He saw the kid sit on the bench. His clothes were torn up and the boy looked like he'd been crying on and off for many hours. He almost moved away from him, to give him his privacy, when a small object caught his eye. He watched the teen pull out a small pocketknife. The next thing he knew the boy had scrapped it over his left arm and made a few small cuts.

"What are you doing kid?!" he asked in alarm. The boy gazed up and there was no emotion in his face. Except his eyes screamed pain and agony.

"What's it like look I'm doing?" The kid asked with an unfriendly tone.

"Like you're distressed and harming yourself" he answered. He grabbed a tissue from his pocket and wrapped the arm. The kid only chuckled.

"Good observation...Dr. Banner!" he hissed. Bruce glanced up and the kid smiled. "I'm right...aren't I?" he asked. Bruce nodded. "Yes...I am guessing you saw the footage?" he asked. The boy nodded. "Yeah…saw everything on the news…I guess even the Hulk can be tamed huh?" he asked.

Bruce shrugged. "Hulk...the other guy...he's hard to understand...I am glad though he listened to Cap and...that he saved Tony" he admitted.

The boy nodded. "Guess it was good I wasn't around to help...probably would have only made it worse" he mumbled. It caught the good doctor's ears though and he raised a brow.

"You're one of us?" he asked skeptically. The kid nodded. "Yeah...I know I'm young but then...I didn't ask the stupid radioactive spider to bite me" he said.

"You're...your that spider kid aren't you?" Bruce asked.

"Hey...it's Spider Man okay!" Peter growled. Bruce chuckled and held up his hands in defeat. Peter then noticed that Bruce had fixed his arm while they were talking.

"Or...least it was Spider Man" Peter added. Bruce stopped fixing his arm and stood up from his kneeling position. He sat next to the teen and awkwardly patted his shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked.

"What didn't? Aunt May is...is dead...MJ is in the hospital...I feel so alone...and worthless" he mumbled.

"I know how that feels..." Bruce murmured. He then stood and offered a hand. Peter blinked at him. "What?" he asked. "Come on kid...I think we both need to stop running and start living" he said. He couldn't believe he said it but realized it was true. It been a week since he denied Tony. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad living in the tower with Stark and the boy.

Peter studied him a few minutes and Bruce waited patiently. After five minutes passed slowly Bruce felt the young hand in his. "Fine...not like I have anything to lose" he admitted.

Bruce chuckled. "So...what's your real name kid?" he asked.

"Peter Parker...thanks for stopping me Dr. Banner" he said. Bruce nodded. "No problem Peter...and please call me Bruce...now lets go talk to Stark...I think a week is enough time to ignore the annoying genius" he said.

Peter chuckled. "Wow...hope Tony Stark likes me...I heard he doesn't play nice with others" he said.

Bruce put his arm around him loosely. "Yeah but I think you'll be fine Parker" he said. 'After all you got me to open up and I am worse than Stark' he thought. He had a big feeling Peter could turn all the Avengers lives around.


	2. Spiderman meets Iron Man

Bruce led him to one of Tony's cars. It was Tony's goodbye present though the genius never said the words.

Bruce had parked on the street to get some air. He had been watching a few small children play when he took the walk and found Peter.

'Must be my destiny, first I become an Avenger now I volunteered to baby-sit' he thought.

One look at Peter though drove away any fears the doctor had. He saw a longing to belong again. To be the hero he was meant to be. Maybe Peter could show him what that meant.

They drove in silence to the tower. Jarvis let him in. "Thanks Jarvis…don't tell Tony…I'll surprise him" Bruce told the AI.

"Wow…an artificial intelligence butler" Peter murmured. He had flinched slightly when he heard the sudden voice but quickly became more amused than frightened.

"And nanny, maid and anything else Mr. Stark wants" Jarvis added. Peter chuckled. "And he has a sense of humor…I like you Jarvis" he said.

"Thank you sir"

"Oh…Jarvis this is Peter Parker"

"I see…the legendary Spiderman is joining us then?" Jarvis asked. "I guess…but I don't see why anyone would want useless me" he mumbled.

Bruce gripped his shoulder. "You have to let go Peter…your guilt is what is killing you" he whispered.

"I'm trying…" he answered sullenly. Bruce nodded. "Don't worry Peter…I'll help you" he promised. Peter nodded and the two walked to the elevator.

Bruce punched in the code and Tony didn't turn. "What's up Pepper?"

"Wow…I didn't think I was as pretty as Ms. Potts" Bruce answered. Tony gasped and turned. A smile lit up his face.

"Bruce? You come back to me!" he cheered. He lunged at the doctor and Bruce chuckled as he awkwardly hugged back.

"Yeah Tony…I think I'm done running…" he said. Tony smiled wider. He then noticed Peter.

"And you made another friend?" Tony asked. Bruce nodded. "Tony Stark this is Peter Parker…also known as Spiderman" he answered.

"Spidey huh? Aren't you just a kid?" Tony asked. Peter nodded. "I'll be sixteen next month…" he answered.

"Okay then…you sit here kid…you and I need to talk Banner" he said and Peter took his seat.

"Okay…what gives Banner?" Tony asked when they stepped far away. "I found him in a park cutting himself…I think I can turn Peter around…make him see he isn't alone"

"Really?" Tony asked. His one word question spoke volumes though. "Yeah really Tony…I figure if you can show me I can be a friend…I can show that to Peter" he answered.

Tony smiled. "Well thanks Banner…bout time you realized my awesomeness" he said. Bruce rolled his eyes but held a playful smile.

The two moved back. Peter had been writing on a pad and paper he pulled off Tony's desk.

"What are you doing Parker?" Tony asked. "Oh…sorry…" Peter mumbled and Tony snatched up the paper.

"You figured out what I was doing?" he asked as he looked at Peter's notes and saw he was helping him on his newest project.

"Yeah…I was always great at science…I think that is what you were looking for right?" he asked. Tony nodded. "Yeah…" he said. He then clapped Peter's shoulder.

"Bruce!" he screamed his science bro's name. "You didn't tell me your new friend was a science bro! I think I just found my new kid brother!" he added with glee.

Bruce smiled. "I had no idea…but I am glad…now come on lets get to work gentlemen" he replied.

"Yes! Come on science bros…lets make some magic!" Tony declared. Peter smiled. 'Accepted already by two Avenger geniuses…maybe I am not worthless after all…least for now' he thought. He'd keep his guard up and not hold his breath.


	3. Spiderman meets Captain America

_I am so happy to see my three friends reviews on here. Thanks ladies and thanks Inubaka88. Okay, so now its Caps turn and then slowly will bring in the Assassins and then Thor will come back from Asgard._

A few days passed and soon everyone knew about the youngest addition to Stark Tower.

Fury was called a few hours after Peter's introduction to Tony. Bruce decided to call him when they broke for dinner. He promised to handle it and that Peter would be able to live in the tower.

Okay, maybe not everyone was told. Steve was really beginning to regret joining his team of misfit children now.

He walked into the tower and Peter watched him from the ceiling. He had gotten bored and decided to play guard that morning and hung upside down watching the lobby.

When Steve went for the elevator Peter made his move. Steve soon found himself stuck to the wall. His strength was no match for the super strength of the webbing either.

"What the heck kid?" he asked. Peter rolled his eyes. "You thieves never learn do you?" he asked.

"Thief…kid I'm not a thief…I am a friend of Tony's…sorta" Steve explained.

"Yeah right…don't worry though…you'll get to see Stark…I'll be right back…don't move" he said. He went into the elevator and this time Steve rolled his eyes.

"Man this stuff is strong" he whined as he tried to pull his arms free. Peter had completely encased him in the webbing so he looked like a head stuck on a huge web.

"Tony ! Bruce! You guys gotta come quick!" he yelled out when he opened the lab doors.

Both turned to him. "You mean someone actually tried to break in here Peter?" Tony asked.

"Uh yeah! I took him out though before even Jarvis could detect a threat" Peter said with a look of triumph.

"Jarvis?" Tony asked. "I think this is something you should see for yourself Mr. Stark…" The AI responded.

Tony shrugged to Bruce and the two followed Peter back to his captured guest.

Tony immediately burst out laughing when he saw Steve. "It's not funny Stark! Man this stuff is thick!" Steve hissed.

"Nice job Cap…you got taken down by a sixteen year old kid with superpowers" Tony remarked.

Peter raised a brow. "Cap? You mean…he really is a friend?" he asked.

Bruce nodded. "You remember the fight against Loki and the Chitari?" he asked and Peter nodded.

"Well…I was the Hulk…Tony was in his Iron Man suit and our tied up friend here is Steve Rogers…also known as Captain America" he added.

Peter's knees buckled and Bruce caught him. "I guess you know him then" he said with a chuckle.

"Uh yeah!" Peter exclaimed. "Dude…Cap was the first hero…and I just nailed him to a wall!"

"Yeah well you just took me by surprise…but man this stuff is powerful" Steve said.

"Well of course…spider's webbing is really thick and sticky and when you pack on a lot its like a strong glue" Peter remarked.

He went over and took out the knife Bruce saw before. "Only lasts an hour though" he added as he sliced Steve free. Steve soon could move again and Peter helped him clean off the webbing off.

"Sorry about that Captain…I was only….I mean…." Peter mumbled. Steve shook it off and clapped his shoulder lightly.

"It's okay son…I'd do the same thing…I am just happy were all on the same side now" he said.

Peter beamed. "Yeah…I am Peter Parker…also known as Spiderman" he said and Steve shook his hand.

"It's nice meeting you…so this webbing? Just how strong is it?" he asked.

Peter tapped two fingers to his palm and the webbing shot out and stuck to the ceiling. He soon fastened a small swing and played on it.

"Strong enough to hold me anyway, I use it to get around…beats walking anyway" he said. All three smirked and Peter stuck his tongue out.

"Yeah well…this is best i can do...no room to swing in here" Peter said.

"Meh...who needs to swing when you can fly" Tony put in.

"So what brought you here Steve?" Bruce cut in. Steve raised a brow and then gasped. "Oh yeah…we have trouble…" he said.

"All right Cap" Tony said and turned to Peter. "Ready to suit up with us Pete?" he asked.

"I guess…I mean I…I don't want to get in the way…" he stammered.

"Don't worry…you're on a team now…we'll have each others back always…I won't let you fail anymore Peter" Tony promised. He clapped his shoulder lightly. It made the teen feel better. Peter felt safe with the three men. He trusted them easily and only hoped they could trust him.

Peter nodded. "Okay…I guess…I guess I shouldn't give up…my uncle told me with great power comes great responsibility" he said.

Steve patted his shoulder. "Sounds like a wise man…he, your Aunt and your parents would want you to fight with us…always can use another man out there" he said.

Peter nodded. "Okay…" he said and ran to his room. He pulled out his suit from his backpack.

"Hello old friend…lets not screw up again shall we?" he told it and then quickly put it on. As he put on the mask Peter felt a sense of pride and fear in him.

That was when he felt it. His spider sense tingled. He ran out and found Steve still waiting in his suit. "Come on Peter…Bruce transformed and ran off behind Tony" he said.

"Yeah…Steve we have to say MJ! She's in trouble again…I can just feel it" he said in a panic.

"We will Peter" Steve answered. Peter nodded and led Steve to the window.

"Hold on to me…I can get us there no problem" he said. Steve got behind him and grabbed on. Then Peter jumped out the living room window.


	4. Spiderman meets Thor

Steve closed his eyes tightly and Peter chuckled. "You can loosen up a little on me Steve…its not the first time I went web swinging with someone" he promised.

Steve opened his eyes and had to admit it was pretty cool swinging around on Peter's back.

"Sorry…" he whispered and Peter just chuckled again. "No big Cap…I just wanted to make sure that you know you can trust me…Tony and Bruce have done a lot for me the past few days…I won't let them or their friends down…I swear it" he said.

"Don't worry kid I get it…we all have messed up and lost friends but I do trust you'll be a good asset to this team" Steve said.

Peter smiled as he continued to swing from his webs. "Thanks Cap…I can see the Hulk and Iron Man…we must be close" he said.

Steve squinted and could see his friends far off in the distance. 'Guess Parker has eyesight like Clint…he's a pretty remarkable young man for being so young' he thought.

Peter swung faster and the two soon caught up. Peter let Steve down on the ground near the Hulk before taking off.

"Peter wait!" Steve yelled but Peter was long gone. "Tony? Is anyone else coming? Peter may need help soon!" he called into his com.

Tony didn't have to answer as the great god of thunder flew down just then.

"Captain? May I assist you again in battle?" he asked. Steve nodded. "Of course Thor…were still a team I believe…but right now I need you to go find Peter…he went for a building over there!"

Then a building exploded. "I pray that wasn't the building your friend is in Captain!" Thor said.

"I have a feeling it is…please go protect Peter and his friend MJ" Steve ordered and Thor nodded.

"As you wish friend Rogers!" he said and flew off. Thor ran inside the building and found Peter trying to keep the ceiling off his girlfriend. He was crouched by her and seemed to be fighting to stay conscious

Thor took it off and threw it to the side. "Whoa! Aren't you that…thunder guy?" Peter slurred.

"I do control the power of lighting and thunder young sir…now lets get you and the fair maiden out" he said and lifted both teens easily.

Peter then slipped into unconsciousness as he and MJ were rescued. 'I really can't do anything right' was his last thought.


	5. Spiderman meets Hawkeye

Thor raced out of the building and then it fully collapsed. "I see you have enemies as well my spider friend" Thor said as he watched the building disintegrate.

He positioned Peter over one shoulder and kept MJ nestled in his other strong arm. He then swung his trust Mjolnir and flew back to Steve.

"I have rescued your Peter…why is he wearing a costume?" Thor asked as he took Peter off and handed him to Steve.

Steve knelt with Peter and took off his mask. The kid was breathing normally and his pulse was normal. He sighed with relief that the boy seemed okay besides a few minor injuries.

Steve then looked back up to the thunder god. "Bruce told me Peter was bitten by a radioactive spider a year ago and gained the qualities of a spider…he made this costume and called himself Spiderman" he explained.

"I don't know much about the people of Midgard but he seems very young" Thor said.

"I'm sixteen…trust me…I feel young…and worthless" Peter moaned. He opened his eyes then.

"You're not worthless Peter…trust me I already made that mistake already by judging a team-mate…and he is a great hero despite being an arrogant jerk at times" Steve told him.

"You must mean Tony then…" Peter said with a chuckle. Just then MJ groaned and Thor remember his other passenger.

"Oh the fair maiden…" he said. Peter jumped up and gently took her from Thor.

"Thanks for the rescue…thunder guy" Peter said. "You may call me Thor young Peter" Thor responded.

"Okay" he agreed and then turned his attention back to his girl. "Mary Jane? Can you hear me?" he asked and she groaned again.

He stroked her cheek and she slowly opened her eyes. "Peter?" she called.

"Yeah…its me…your safe again" he whispered. The red head put her arms around his neck with relief.

"I always feel safe with you Pete…" she whispered. Steve blushed as he picked up what she said.

"Are you okay MJ? I'm so sorry you keep getting so badly hurt!" Peter cried and MJ only smiled gently.

"I'm fine…I have a few new bruises now and stuff but…I feel nothing when I am looking at you Peter…I love you" she said.

"Hey Captain! What the hell are you all doing down there? I kind of need some assistance here!" Clint yelled into Steve's com then.

"Oh right…sorry Clint…" he apologized.

"I'll go help him…Steve just keep MJ safe for me" Peter said and handed her to him.

"Peter…aren't you hurt?"

Peter shrugged. "Been through worse…I am a hero, you can't just sit out just because of a few scrapes…I learned that from Bruce and Tony…I told you I am done giving up Steve…I will help out and not let anyone down!" Peter said and took off swinging to the archer.

"Yeah…you'll get used to it" MJ said. Steve just shook his head. "Yeah…all my teammates seem to be like that" he admitted.

Mary Jane put her arm around Steve. "Are you really Captain America?" She asked.

Steve nodded. "Yes Ma'am" he said politely.

Peter found Clint on the roof just as he was surrounded by six mutant reptiles things. He was lifted and thrown off the roof.

Peter swung in and grabbed his arm before Clint could even try and save himself.

"I thought you were supposed to stay on the roof" he told him. Clint looked up and gave him a withering look. "Ha ha…not all of us can web swing spidey" he said.

"Yeah…that just makes me awesome" he said. "Whatever kid…come on I guess were working together then" Clint told him. Peter nodded and swung back to the roof.

He kept his grip on Clint till he was close enough then threw the archer at the mutant lizards.

He then took down half and when the six were down Clint gave Peter a small smirk.

"Thanks kid…now can you take me swinging again? It was kinda fun" He asked.

Peter laughed but had Clint get on his back like Steve did. Clint didn't close his eyes though and whooped. Peter only laughed finally feeling like he actually was being helpful for once.


	6. Spiderman meets Black Widow (sorta)

_**Hi all. So glad so many like my Parker story. Okay so this is Peter meeting the last Avenger but story is far from over. You'll see what I mean when you read this short chapter. **_

_**Oh, I am using the young more brash version of Peter. Like in the amazing Spiderman, I just like MJ more than Gwen. **_

With Clint now on his back flinging arrows, the fight wore down fast and soon all the mutant lizards were dead.

The man who created the lizards was also taken down. Tony even flew out of the building he was hiding in holding the man.

"Well, that was fun…anyone up for shwarma?" he asked as he lifted his face plate.

"Depends Tony…what is it for one thing? And are me and MJ invited?" Peter asked.

"I think its seafood or something…I don't know exactly but it's good and second…duh…you're an Avenger now kid" Tony replied.

"Does that mean no more swinging?" Clint asked sounding disappointed.

"I can always take you later Hawkeye" Peter told him. Clint grinned like a little boy at Christmas.

"You got a deal spidey…" he shouted to him. Peter chuckled. "You can call me Peter now…I think were off the clock" he said.

"Fine…you can call me Clint…now lets get down before Tony whines" Clint told him as Peter continued to swing around.

"First we have to get to the helicarrier for a debriefing Clint" Steve told him and they could all hear Tony whine.

"Man…do we always have to see Patchy before we can eat?" he asked.

"I see you have a high respect for the man Tony…Nick Fury can and will kick your ass if he hears that you know" Peter told him.

"Are you sure you're a genius Stark? Because I am pretty sure that Spiderman is smarter than you" a girl broke in.

"Thanks…you must be the black widow…I thought I saw a woman fighting in that Chitari battle…you were awesome" Peter told her.

"Yeah…that's Natasha kid…just don't get on her bad side" Clint warned and Peter nodded.

"I don't think I'll get on any of your bad sides Clint…" Peter replied and he laughed.

"Smart man…" Clint approved as Peter swung inside the copter Nat was now waiting in.

Mary Jane was also inside and Peter went to her. "Hey…there's my girl…you okay?" he asked as he took her into his arms making her stand off her chair.

MJ shrugged and looked at Natasha who nodded. "Just do it Mary Jane…you can't hide it forever" she told her.

"Hide what? How are two friends already? What the hell am I missing?" Peter asked.

MJ put her hand over his mouth before he could keep blabbering. "Peter stop…there's something I have to tell you…and I only been in here last half hour and Nat saw I was upset so she was being nice to me" she told him.

She made him sit down. "Peter…I am two weeks pregnant" she said.

Peter's eyes widened and Natasha gave him a sympathetic look. "Least its not the end of the world kid" she said.

Apparently it was to him. Because Peter jumped back out of the Helicopter and swung away.

"I'll go after him" Tony said and flew out as well.

Mary Jane burst into tears. "Oh god…he hates me now" she moaned.


	7. Spiderman and his science bro chat

Tony chased Peter and only took a few minutes to catch up. He got in the way as Peter set out a web and it caught onto the suit.

"Sup spidey?" he asked lifting the plate. Peter glared at him through his mask and let go of his web.

Tony chuckled, flew in and grabbed the boy. Peter responded by kicking the suit with all his strength. "Let me go Tony! I don't even deserve her love! Why should I deserve her kid?" he screamed.

"Because you're a good man Pete…that's what Pepper told me once when I tried to kill myself…we all need someone to hold onto…it's what keeps us sane" Tony said.

He lifted the plate again. "I mean that Peter…I was never good at playing well with others but…this team…these guys helped me and now we will help you…but only if you want it" he added.

"So if I say no…"

"I'll let you go and you can just run away again…but I know you don't want that again Peter…Bruce told me what you did…do you really want that again Peter?" Tony asked.

Peter saw now he was just flying around to give him time to think. Peter decided to use it and closed his eyes. He thought about his life, the old one and the new. He opened them a couple minutes later and shook his head.

"No…I actually do like you Avengers…I guess…I'm just…" he said and trailed off.

"I know…we all get scared as well Peter…but like I said you're my little science bro now as well an Avenger…if you decide to be daddy, I swear this mini Parker will be very loved and cared for" Tony promised.

"Okay…thanks Tony…" Peter said and Tony gave him a small wink.

"Anytime science bro…ready to go back and face MJ now?" he asked and Peter nodded.

"Yeah…I do love Mary Jane…I can't believe I get to have her kid" he said and Tony chuckled.

"Well you're a good man Peter…don't forget that" he said and flew back into the copter.

Mary Jane was still sobbing but Steve was gently holding her. When Tony put Peter down he stood up.

"You okay son?" Steve asked touching Peter's shoulders. Peter tore his mask off his head and nodded. "I am now Cap…my science bro talked me out of running again" he said.

Tony chuckled. "That's because I'm awesome" he said and everyone groaned.

"That's right…be jealous of me" he gloated. "Good job Tony" Bruce whispered to Tony and he smiled. "Hey anything for my science bros" he whispered back and put his arm around his best friend.

Peter smiled at the two before turning his attention on MJ. "I'm so sorry Mary Jane…I guess I just…I still feel so alone and worthless" he said.

That snapped her attention and she stood despite the pain searing her entire body.

She lifted her hand and slapped his cheek. "Stop that right now Peter Parker!" she hissed at him. Peter's eyes widened as he touched the pink print on his cheek.

"Don't give me that look Peter! I know you better than anyone else…you're a good man and I will never leave you because I know you'll never leave me! Don't you get that yet?" she asked.

Peter nodded weakly. "Yeah…I'm sorry MJ…I love you so much and I'm so glad it's me who gets to father your first child" he said.

MJ smiled at him fondly. "Well that's better…" she said and sank into his arms. "Now take me back to the damn hospital Peter…everything hurts" she moaned.

Peter nodded and lifted her up. He sat down and put her on his lap. "We need to get her to the hospital guys" he said and the six heroes nodded.


	8. Spiderman and his Spidergirl

_Hi all. So did anyone miss me these past 2 weeks? I'm sorry I haven't been writing but I do have a good excuse. Guess who got promoted to part-time at her job? Hee hee, now I work thurs to sun at 7-11. Least it beats having to wait for summer or being called in. _

_Anyways, I have been thinking about my stories and I finally decided to update. Hope you enjoy._

Peter quickly changed out of his Spiderman suit and then never left MJ's side. When he returned to her, he gently scooped her up into his lap and held her tightly.

"Now there is the man I fell in love with…please don't ever leave me again Peter…I need you more than ever now" she whispered softly to him.

The other six hero's quickly got out reading material to give the cute couple privacy.

"I promise Mary Jane…I'm so sorry for being such an idiot lately" he whispered back. His eyes watered up and then two tears trailed down each cheek.

Mary Jane gently brushed both off with her thumbs. "I forgive you Peter, I know you've been through so much with the loss of first your parents as a child and then your uncle and now Aunt May too…" she murmured.

Peter nodded. "Yeah…sorry I ran off on you and…" he said and stopped.

MJ furrowed her brow and Peter looked away from her. She stared at his turned face and noticed a small blush. MJ immediately became curious and then saw his arm.

She grabbed the arm and gently traced his scar. "You did this one didn't you?" she asked.

Peter nodded but still didn't look at her so she took his chin and forced him to look into her eyes.

"It's okay Peter…I get it…you are human you know? Hey…least these guys helped you and were together again…that's all that matters right now" she told him.

"Dude, if you ever leave this girl again I will slap you silly!" Tony commented.

"I will too" Clint declared as did the other four. Peter smiled at his new family.

"Don't worry guys…Spidey is done screwing up…he's going to be a great father now and…" he said and then moved MJ back off his lap.

He knelt to one knee and took her hand. "Aunt May gave this to me and I've been saving it for the right moment" he said. He then pulled out a small box from his pocket.

"I think this is the perfect moment…I am with the most perfect girl in the world and surrounded by my new family…so Mary Jane…will you marry me?" he asked.

MJ silently cried and nodded. "Of course Peter…I would love to be your wife since I'm already carrying your son or daughter" she said.

"Our son or daughter Mary Jane…I couldn't ask for a better wife or mom…you're the best" he said. He leaned in and kissed her then.

"Were here at the hospital Peter" Clint called out as he expertly landed on the roof.

"Come on darling…lets get you fixed up again" Peter said and scooped Mary Jane up again.

He carried her off and into the hospital finally feeling happy for the first time in the past week.


	9. Spiderman and the cold hard truth

_Yay four reviews. I knew I could count on a few friends to review. You guys make me want to keep it up. So here you go its kinda short but hey least I'm writing again._

Peter got the paperwork and helped his fiancée fill it out. Five minutes later he returned it and then rejoined her. He took her hand and noticed his friends looked bored.

"Hey guys?" he called softly and they turned to him. "If you want to leave here its fine by me, I'll go to the tower with MJ as soon as were done here" he said.

"If you're sure kid…" Tony said and Peter nodded. "It's cool Tony, I appreciate all your guys help and stuff but I don't want to keep you from your own lives" he assured him.

"You're not a burden to us Peter, if you ever need anyone just call" Steve told him.

Peter smiled at the Captain lovingly. "Thanks Steve and I promise I will" he said.

"All right then…I think least one of us should keep Peter company when Mary Jane is being checked out" he told the others.

"I'll do it…" Clint said immediately raising his hand. He then turned to the kid and dropped his voice. "You can carry us both back to the tower right?" he asked.

"Sure Clint…I have the strength of a spider now thanks to my little radioactive spider friend" Peter whispered back. Clint grinned wickedly.

"Well then I'll gladly keep the kid occupied" he said aloud. The other five chuckled.

"I think Clint may steal our new science buddy away" Bruce whispered to Tony. "Uh I don't think so, no one takes my stuff" he whispered back.

"Hey birdbrain" he hissed at the archer. Clint turned to him with a raised brow.

"You can't have him, he's my science kid now so you'll have to ask permission to borrow him to go web swinging" he whispered fiercely.

"I didn't know you turned into a library book when you joined Peter" MJ whispered and Peter chuckled.

"Don't worry Tony, I'll still work in the labs but we have to share my awesomeness okay" he told his guardian. Tony pouted. "I don't share Peter" he growled.

"Well I'm not one your robots who you can reprogram I'd like to hang with all the Avengers" Peter argued back.

"Fine…but you hang with me the most" Tony grumbled.

"Deal" Peter agreed with an amused smile. The Avengers then left and the three sat silently as they waited. When Mary Jane finally left to get checked out Clint stood up.

"Come on Pete, lets go see if there is anything good to eat here" Clint suggested.. Peter looked anxious so the archer slung an arm around him.

"Food now Peter…your girl will be fine" he urged. "Yeah…okay Clint" Peter finally said giving in a minute later.

Clint whooped softly and the teenager chuckled. "Food sure excites you huh?" he asked.

Clint smirked at him playfully. "Gotta have something to cheer about insect boy" he teased quietly.

Peter smiled but Clint could see something was bothering him. He waited though till they got food and were seated at a table. Clint then studied his new teammate carefully.

"You know I'm called Hawkeye for a reason Peter" he said finally after a few minutes.

"I know Clint…you have damn good eyesight…I saw the entire battle, it was all over every news channel" Peter replied.

Clint nodded. "I don't just use my gift for battle Pete…I am an observer too and I know something is bothering you" he said.

Peter sighed and put down his fork. "Its nothing" he muttered. "Yeah right kid…I've been on long ass stakeouts before so I know what it looks like when you barely slept in four days" Clint said.

Peter only sighed again. "I…I can't sleep…" he admitted.

"I'm listening" Clint prompted.

Peter then stared at Clint and studied him a moment. "You can trust me Peter…" Clint said after a minute.

"Its my fault my Aunt and Uncle are dead Clint…I got these stupid powers and I failed to keep them safe…" Peter said.

"I get that…" Clint mused. Peter raised a brow at him silently. "Fine…I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours" Clint said and Peter nodded.

"I was never part of any team in my life kid…only reason I became an Avenger that night was to avenge myself against that bastard Loki" he began.

"He made you his puppet" Peter said slowly.

Clint nodded. "You're a smart kid Parker…" he praised. "Yeah, Loki shoved his damn little stick into my chest and I was then his little puppet…I almost destroyed out helicarrier and I killed a lot of my coworkers" he said and sighed.

"Wow" Peter murmured and the Archer nodded. "Least you didn't kill your aunt and uncle kid…I'm sorry their gone but least you have someone else to blame for it…" he added.

Peter nodded. "Yeah…I guess…" Peter said with a shrug. "Doesn't really help though…Two years ago my Uncle died because I let a petty thief go cause I was angry at the man he robbed for shorting me on my payment…now two weeks ago my Aunt died and again I failed to protect her from a creep…after her funeral I…well I ran for a while…I finally got tired of it all four days ago and…" Peter said and stopped.

He showed Clint his scar. "Some hero I am huh?" he said with a disapproving self hate huff.

"Bruce found me though after I made this…he took my knife and fixed my arm…he took me to Stark tower and Tony took me in when he saw I liked science…then I met all of you and now my life is all happy sunshine and rainbows" Peter finished.

"Except its not…" Clint cut in. Peter nodded. "I thought I was doing well at masking it all…I am still such a mess and I can't stop my nightmares…all I see is darkness in my dreams and hear awful voices…they tell me I'm worthless and once I fuck up again…I'll be alone again…this time forever because no one will want stupid, worthless, lame ass Peter Parker" he said.

"Its not true Peter…" Clint said and moved his chair to sit beside him. He gently rubbed his back.

"Trust me on that Peter…I thought the same thing but Natasha wouldn't give up on me…she never let me keep myself down and I'm going to use that patience on you…" Clint added.

"Thanks…least I have you"

"And you have the others…plus you have a beautiful fiancée who is carrying your child…you have family still Peter" Clint assured him.

"Think I should tell the others about my dreams? Maybe it'll finally end them and I can get a good nights sleep…I'm so tired of fighting" Peter asked.

"I think they'd love to know…" Clint agreed. Peter nodded and stood to throw out his trash.

"I'll do it then" he promised and Clint slung his arm around Peter again.

"Good…now lets see how MJ is so we can go home" he said and led him to find his angel.


	10. Spiderman and the cold hard truth pt 2

_Again four reviews YAY. Hey, I am just glad I got four cool people reading and reviewing._

_Unknown I am glad last chapter was Harm warming…whatever that means LOL._

Peter looked even more tense on the walk back. Clint slung his arm back around his shoulders.

"Loosen up kid, you're going to be okay" he whispered. "Am I Clint? What if the others…disown me…or something?"

"Because you have fears?" Clint asked. Peter nodded and Clint chuckled softly.

"Oh kid…" he said with a shake of his head. "What's so damn funny about that Barton?" Peter hissed in an annoyed tone.

"Well I'll tell you Parker" Clint replied with a smirk. "For one thing every hero in the world has least one fear…its human nature…its also why hero's work together…" Clint added.

Peter nodded slowly. "Yeah…" he said softly. "Trust me kid…you're going to be okay…Bruce wouldn't have tried to help you if he was just going to turn you away the moment you collapsed" Clint assured him.

Peter nodded again. "Okay…thanks Clint…sorry for being a pain" he said.

Clint scoffed and gently smacked his head. "Never say that again kid…if you ever need assurance just ask me…like I said I've done shit too that I'm not proud of…but I always had Nat on my side…now I have the other four and you so I know life will always go on" he said.

Peter nodded a third time as he stroked his head. "Okay…you don't have to hit me though"

"I will if you keep bottling everything up inside kid" Clint threatened.

By then the two young men were in the waiting room. A nurse walked in and smiled. "You're here for Ms. Watson?" she asked. Peter nodded. "I'm her fiancé Peter Parker and this is our good friend Clint" he told her.

"Well Mr. Parker, your fiancée is doing well…a few minor bruises on her body, a couple cracked ribs and we stitched up a very nasty cut on her leg" she told him.

"So…she's okay then to leave?" Peter asked. The nurse nodded. "No signs of concussion or anything too serious, so yes she is free" she said.

Peter smiled. "Thank goodness…" he said then stopped. "MJ told me she is pregnant…is the baby…" he asked but couldn't say dead.

"The baby is fine…she is only a few weeks in and its still forming so I believe you'll have a beautiful strong baby boy or girl" she told him.

Peter smiled in relief. "Thank goodness" he murmured again.

An hour later he carried MJ in from the taxi. Clint followed still pouting slightly.

"Sorry pal but I didn't want to risk hurting her more" Peter whispered when he wheeled MJ over to a cab.

"Fine…but you owe me a long ride" Clint whispered but pouted the entire ride.

"Hey Parker…you can put the lovely lady in her room to rest" Tony greeted the trio.

"Thanks Tony…for everything" MJ told him and yawned. "Its no problem…our boy here is pretty special so I am glad to share my home with him and his beautiful girl" he told her.

"So the tabloids are true…you are a ladies man" she said and Tony laughed.

"Yes I am" he said and Peter backed away. "She's mine" he threatened and Tony laughed again.

"Don't worry Peter…Tony will behave if he knows what's good for him" Pepper said walking over. She stayed behind Tony and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah, no worries Peter…Pepper Potts is the only girl I need and desire" he said.

"Same with me and Mary Jane…I saw her the first time at six and my aunt told me I grabbed her and asked if she was an angel" he said.

"Aww" All four swooned. "My god that's adorable kid" Tony said with a smirk.

"Well he is still an adorable guy…now excuse me please I am so sleepy now" MJ said and closed her eyes.

"Right…follow me Pete" Tony instructed and he led Peter with Pepper still wrapped in his arms.

"Okay, you guys go…Peter after meet me in the common room" Clint told him.

Peter sighed but nodded. "I'm not trying to embarrass you kid" he whispered and Peter nodded again.

"No…I know…lets do this" he said.

Twenty minutes later Peter stood in front of his seven new friends and took a deep breath.

"I haven't slept very well since I arrived here…I have such horrible nightmares" he said and they all put on different expressions of shock and sympathy.

Peter bit his lip as silence filled the room. He wondered if Clint was right.

"Peter…" Tony began.

_**And look a cliffhanger. I have to stop here and finish dinner now but I'll try update soon **_


	11. Spiderman and the Avengers chat

_Hee hee, knew I'd bug my four reviewers. That was fun, I didn't even mean to do it too. I just was typing 20 minutes till dinner was done and then ran out of time before I could finish chapter._

_Anyway I was going to wait but I changed image and wanted to post a chapter to acknowledge it. It says "I take responsibility for my actions I am a new Avenger" it sums up my whole story I thought when I found it._

_Oh if you guys are fans of any other fandoms I done I hope you'll read my stories. Got over 153 written and 99 of them are completed. I've written for quite a lot of stuff since 2007 (I get bored too easily)_

"Peter" Tony began softly. His tone was kind but Peter misread it and turned away.

"I'm sorry…I know you must think I'm a pathetic loser now" he whispered.

Tony chuckled at that. He grasped his chin gently. "Nah…" he said and Peter looked at him.

"Do you know how I first became Iron man?" he asked. "Didn't you just build the suit in your lab?" Peter asked.

Tony nodded. "Yes…but I probably wouldn't have if I didn't use the prototype to survive" Tony answered.

Peter stared at him with curiosity and he smiled. "Come here…it's time you learn about your new teammates kid" he said gently and led him to the couch.

Peter sat down next to Tony and Clint. The others gathered around them with curiosity.

"Figures you all would stay" the billionaire muttered. "It's about time we connect off the battlefield Stark" Steve replied. Tony rolled his eyes. "Fine but I am not doing any hug fest" he said.

Peter chuckled a second and then became serious. "I am guessing your about to reveal exactly why Stark industries stopped making weapons as well" he said.

Tony nodded. "Bingo Parker…" he said with a wink. "I was captured and tortured by men who used my weapons to kill innocent people…they wanted me to build them a weapon…at first I refused so they tortured me a lot" he said.

"Wow…so you finally told them yes…built a suit and then escaped?" Natasha cut in sounding impressed.

"Yes…thanks for ruining my dramatic story spider woman" Tony hissed at her.

"It's black widow Stark…he's the spider kid" Nat hissed back with a playful smirk.

"Whatever" Tony answered and rolled his eyes. "Anyway…do you get my point Parker?" Tony asked.

Peter nodded. "I guess so…" he said. He sighed a long sigh. "I know you're trying to tell me you're guilty of causing death too but…least you can deal with it" he said.

Tony laughed again. "Oh please…I have nightmares too…hell most time I just stay cooped in my lab all night to keep my mind busy…" he admitted.

Steve nodded at that. "I work out a lot in the gym…amazing how much relief you get destroying punching bags" he admitted.

"Oh yeah…I often just shoot at targets for hours just to keep my mind clear…sometimes its all I have to keep me sane" Natasha added in.

"See…told you they'd understand Pete" Clint told him and clapped his shoulder. "Aw bird brain is getting all sentimental"

"Yeah…only for the kid…least he's cool" Clint retorted. Tony stuck his tongue out but Peter could see it was just playful teasing.

"Whatever Clint told you is true kid…we all know what its like to be too late and watch people die…people we could have saved…it sucks but then so does life…but we still move on and keep fighting…sometimes its all you can do to keep living" Nat cut in.

"Exactly…now don't you feel better Peter?" Clint asked. Peter nodded and actually did feel a little better.

"Yeah…guess I do" he admitted. He stood up and yawned. "If you all don't mind I think I'll go check on MJ and get a good nights sleep finally" he said.

"Have good dreams my friend" Thor said. "I hope too Thor" Peter said with a smile.

"See you in the morning Peter" Pepper said and kissed his cheek. "Night Pepper" he said with a small blush.

The others gave their good nights and Peter left back to MJ. She was still sleeping soundly as he climbed in beside her. He gently stroked her hair and she smiled in her sleep.

He continued to gently massage her for a few minutes admiring every inch of her beautiful face. "Night MJ…I love you so much and am so glad you're here with me" he whispered.

He then scooted into bed and closed his eyes. Then the nightmares happened. Peter tossed and turned as he whimpered. He finally awoke and sat up.

"Why me? Why can't I just be okay?" he moaned and curled up in a fetal position and shed a few silent tears. He wondered if he'd ever be okay again.


	12. Spiderman is betrayed?

_Hi all. Thanks again to my faithful reviewers for awesome reviews. Oh I finally rid old poll. Final score Mark 11 and Ed got 2. So Mark is the better Hulk _

_New Poll. Fave Avenger? I will post results around middle April when spring break ends. In a couple weeks is spring break so I possibly will be working a lot and won't update. Same thing goes for summer sorry._

_Oh Hope06 thanks for pointing out I neglected Bruce. He's heavily featured in this chapter to make up. He was there but he was silent because he was studying Peter. Yeah, lets go with that. _

Peter slept only a couple of hours and finally gave up and left the room to find some breakfast.

"Hey buddy…so I guess you slept well huh?" Clint greeted. Peter nodded and plastered on a fake smile.

"Sure did Clint…guess I'm finally happy again" he said. Clint narrowed a brow. "You sure?" he asked suspiciously.

"Of course Clint" Peter said and tried to sound like he meant it.

"Peter you don't have to lie" Clint told him. "I know…I'm not lying Clint I promise" he retorted.

"Peter…"

"Hey back off bird brain! If the kid says he is fine then he's fine" Tony cut in.

Peter shot him a grateful smile. "Tony is right, I am sure Peter knows by now we care and he is doing better" Bruce added in.

"Yup…way better than when you found me Dr. B…" Peter said as he fixed a bowl of cereal.

He sat down and ate with his fake smile still plastered.

"Well eat up kiddo…you have to go back to school today" Tony told him.

"Aw man…" Peter moaned. "I thought you'd love school…you're so smart" Tony answered.

Peter shrugged. "Yeah…its cool I guess" he said. "I do get all A's anyway" he added.

"That's my science bro" Tony said proudly and ruffled his hair. Peter finished his breakfast and put away his stuff.

"Okay go dress and I'll have Happy drive you" Tony told him. "Okay" Peter answered and left.

Clint crossed his arms. "Okay I know you both are really smart so please tell me you aren't buying Peter's lies" he said.

"Course not Clint but we can't force Peter to tell us everything" Bruce said.

"Why not? I got him to open up yesterday" Clint asked. Bruce rolled his eyes. "Which is why he's acting like this today…you forced him to confront us and it didn't work so now he's even more terrified" he said.

Clint groaned. "That wasn't what I was going for" he sighed and sank into a chair.

"I know Clint…" Bruce said understandingly. He gently gripped both his shoulders. "But Peter is just doing what you did…you do realize it took you a month to get to this stage? Its been just over a month and now you're trusting us to have your back" he told him.

"Yeah and I was miserable the whole month…I don't want Peter to go through that…he's only fifteen…he's too young for all this crap" Clint replied.

"Maybe not…I was a teen when I lost my parents Clint…hell till I became an Avenger only people I trusted were Rhodey and Pepper" Tony cut in.

"I can sympathize…I still feel that the attack on midgard is all my fault…I know I caused Loki the pain and anger he unleashed onto you and all the other midgardian" Thor said as he walked in.

"We don't blame you Thor…your brother is twisted and I hope someday he goes back to the boy you grew up with" Steve said walking in. He clapped Thor's shoulder as he spoke and gave him a friendly smile.

"Thank you Captain" Thor answered with a nod.

"So why are we talking about Loki anyway?" Steve asked. "We weren't Cap…we're talking about Peter…he had another nightmare last night but lied to me about it" Clint responded.

"That's understandable…" Steve muttered. They all gave him a raised brow and he shrugged.

"What…I lost seventy years in the ice…of course I am not okay…I am never going to be okay with this" he replied.

"Ha so you do have a dark side Capsicle" Tony said with a smirk. Steve rolled his eyes. "Yes Tony, I do lie sometimes and I do get angry but unlike you I can apologize when I cross the line" he retorted.

"Whatever Rogers" Tony muttered but it was clear Cap won the argument.

"Anyway…" Cap said going to a serious tone. "Since Peter is only fifteen and its obvious none of us can help…" he said.

"We can't send him to a shrink Cap…if the six of us, Pepper and even Mary Jane can't help him how can a shrink help?" Nat butted in as she walked into the kitchen with Pepper.

"Well she or he would be certified Nat…" Pepper said. Nat glared at her and she shrugged.

"It's true…he or she's job is to get people to open up so they can move on with the life" she added.

"Thank you Ms. Potts" Steve said and she nodded. "So shall we do it?" he asked.

None of them noticed Peter was standing nearby. He crossed his arms and waited for the answer.

_**And I'll stop there. Guess that makes it a cliffy? Hope you liked the chapter. This is going to be one long story. **_


	13. Spiderman is angry

_Heh heh I think I have too much fun with my little cliffhangers. Don't worry I'll pull you all up now but I am glad you hung around lol._

"I don't know Rogers…" Tony said and folded his arms. "If Peter is lying…how can we just force him to see a shrink?"

"He's underage Tony, we are his legal guardians till he is eighteen" Steve pointed out.

"Well, glad to see I have no freedom whatsoever then" Peter hissed.

The six hero's and Pepper turned to him. Peter still had his arms folded with his backpack over one shoulder.

"I'm not saying that Peter" Steve told him. "Oh really Captain? Then what the hell are you saying?" he asked.

"Hey…you're the one who is keeping this bottled in!" He snapped back at the teen.

"And so forcing me to spill it all is going to help?" Peter shouted.

"It can't hurt Peter! You're a child still, you shouldn't have to have all this weight on your shoulders" Steve retorted.

Peter smirked. "So I should also give up Spidey and leave the crime fighting to the big boys as well" he replied.

"That's not…"

"Yeah…it is Cap…I already know you made yourself the leader of us so fine…you win…I'll just be your little marionette and you can pull all my strings Steve" he said.

"Peter…" Steve said. "Forget it…I have to go to school as Tony pointed out" he said and left the room.

"Good job Steve…now you really showed the kid who is boss" Clint said and patted his back.

"Like you didn't force him to talk yesterday Barton" Steve hissed.

Clint shrugged. "Well maybe…but I'm not golden boy Captain America who is supposed to be everyone's best friend" he pointed out.

"Stop arguing" Bruce cut in. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. "Peter's right…I've treated him like a puppet too…my heart broke when I saw him cutting and I forced him here…" he added.

"Well, we didn't help much either Bruce…" Tony said with a shrug. "I think we really do seem him as our baby we all adopted together" he added.

"Were not babying him Tony!" Clint retorted. Tony raised a brow at him with a look of disbelief.

"What?"

"Really Barton? You expect us to believe all you want from Pete is to go web swinging and that you didn't spend your alone time moving in as the kids favorite?" Tony asked.

Clint's expression said it all. "Okay fine…I think the kid is pretty cool and I want him to like me best…there I admit it" he said and folded his arms.

Tony chuckled. "Yeah…good luck with that bird brain…Peter is now pissed at Spangles so now I'm going to swoop in and make him love me best"

"Yeah right…you forced the kid to go back to school….your done too Iron Ass…I am so number one in his eyes" Clint retorted.

"All of you are idiots" Nat muttered.

"Like you don't think he's cool Nat…this kid is awesome and should love me the most" Clint said to her.

She rolled her eyes. "I think the kid has enough problems as it is…he's going to be a dad without any blood family to turn too…all he has is us and were just messing with his head…but hey, good luck idiots" she said and left the room.

"She always has to spoil all the fun" Clint pouted.

"Natasha is correct friend Hawkeye" Thor spoke up. "Our little spider friend could turn on us like my brother turned on me" he added.

Clint shook his head. "No way…Peter's not like your dickhead brother Loki" he muttered.

Thor looked sad at the insult. "Please have care how you speak my friend…he is still my brother"

Clint shook his head. "Sorry Thor…I like you and all but I have no love for your twisted son of a bitch brother and I won't let Peter be like him either!" he said and stormed out of the room.

"Then there were five" Tony said. Pepper rolled her eyes. "You mean four…someone has to keep your industries going…good luck with Peter…he seems like a nice kid so please don't hurt him Tony" she told him.

"I'll try not to Pep" he promised and she left the room.

"I think I'll write Peter an apology letter…" Steve said and left. "Hey! Don't do that Rogers…then the kid might like you again!" Tony yelled after him.

"That's the point Stark" he said without turning.

"No! I'm supposed to be Peters favorite!" he yelled back.

Bruce sighed. "I sorta wish now I never interfered in Peter's life" he muttered.

"He may not be alive if you did not friend Banner" Thor pointed out. He patted Bruce's shoulder gently. "I do not truly believe friend Peter will be like my brother…least I pray he does not…" he added.

"So do I Thor…I guess we just keep trying to make Peter happy" he said and the two left the kitchen and Jarvis turned out the light.

_**Okay so got everyone in this time so no one was left out. Well except MJ but she is on strict bed rest. **_


	14. Cap America is scolded by MJ and an AI

_Thanks for the awesome reviews my friends. Glad you all still love this story. I am trying to keep it updated much as I can till spring break so hopefully we'll get more chapters._

_Please vote for fave Avenger! So far its 2 for Tony and 1 for Steve and 1 for Thor and in April it'll be taken down. So who will win fave Avenger award?_

_This chapter will be different. No Spidey this time. It's mostly Steve with MJ and Jarvis confronting him. _

Meanwhile, Steve ignored Tony and soon made it to his floor. He locked the genius out which only made him angrier.

"Fine then…screw you Rogers…I'll win this little contest though!" he screamed and then stormed off.

"Why does everything have to be a contest here?" Steve murmured with a roll of his eyes. "You'll have to excuse Mr. Stark, he gets competitive when he can't be number one" Jarvis replied.

"Yeah…" Steve said softly. "But Peter is not the Avengers plaything or pet Jarvis…he's a human being with feelings" he added.

"Is this why you feel so guilty Mr. Rogers?" Jarvis asked. Steve nodded with a guilty expression.

"You heard it all Jarvis…do you think Peter hates us now?"

"No…I think he is very troubled is all and needs more time to heal…I've seen this behavior in Mr. Stark and though he still has bad nights I think having you all around him helps"

"And we don't pester him about it" Steve muttered. "Man I really messed up Jarvis"

"It happens…you are still human Mr. Rogers even if you are Captain America" the AI assured him.

"Yeah…thanks for the talk…its nice having someone to talk to who doesn't judge"

"I was never programmed to judge Mr. Rogers, my job is to care for Mr. Stark and anyone he allows to live in the tower" Jarvis answered.

Steve smiled at the ceiling. "Yeah…guess I should write Peter a nice letter and apologize for my behavior" he said.

"If you need anything feel free to ask" Jarvis replied and turned off to give Steve silence to think.

He went into his room and sat at the desk. He got out a piece of paper and pencil and then leaned back to think.

"How do I word this so Peter doesn't get angrier" he mused. Steve then decided to just go with his heart and started to write.

He soon finished and folded the note. He went to Peter's room and found MJ awake on the bed.

"Hey Captain…what's that?" she asked. "Note for Peter…we had a huge fight this morning" he explained.

"What about?" MJ asked. Steve sighed but sat in a chair. "No, sit beside me please…" MJ told him. Steve nodded and climbed into the bed.

"Can you play with my hair while you talk? I miss Peter not being here and doing that" she asked.

Steve smiled with a nod. He gently stroked her hair and she closed her eyes.

"Okay…now I'm listening" she whispered. "Clint saw Peter first this morning and Peter lied about being okay" Steve began.

"He had a nightmare last night?" MJ guessed opening her eyes. "It seems like that…we then began talking about him when he went to dress for school…I suggested sending him to a therapist…Peter heard that and didn't like it" Steve ended.

"Well, I know Peter and I think he'll forgive you…but don't be surprised if its not right away…he's pretty mixed up right now" she said.

"I know…I was only trying to help him"

"Than just keep talking to him and be supportive…don't talk behind his back and definitely don't plan doctor visits without asking him first…we may be only teenagers but we aren't babies" she said.

"You're right Mary Jane…I promise I'll try harder to treat you both like adults" he said.

"It's all I ask…especially since I think I will be living here as well…I heard Tony settled it with my family…not sure how, but he did, and so now I live here" she said.

"You're okay with that?" Steve asked. She nodded. "Yeah…my dad was never very nice to me" she muttered.

"Mary Jane…" Steve said softly. MJ shrugged. "It's cool, I don't need him, I have Peter and the Avengers" she said with a smile.

Steve nodded, bent and gently kissed her temple. "Yeah…we'll care for you and Peter I promise"

"I know…just don't baby us too much" she said and yawned. "Okay…now go back to sleep" he answered.

"I said don't baby me" MJ teased and Cap rolled his eyes. "Please rest MJ, I just want you to heal" he said.

"That's better" MJ teased and closed her eyes. Steve quickly left the room and hoped Peter forgave him soon.


	15. Spiderman confronts Captain America

_Wow, almost been three weeks since I updated. Sorry all but I just been swamped with work and its so stressful at times I get too tired to do anything else in my day._

_I am so tired today too but I just got inspired to type. Happy Easter everyone and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. _

When Peter came home from school he found only Steve and Pepper waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Hey Peter" both said.

"Hi Pepper" Peter called warmly to Pepper and she gave him a small hug and kiss. Peter then gave Steve a dark look. "Hello Mr. Rogers" he said coldly.

Pepper sighed and gave him another small hug so she could whisper in his ear. "Don't be too hard on him, he just tries to hard sometimes" she said.

Peter nodded. "I'll try, but I won't make promises" he whispered back. She smirked and ruffled his hair. "Can you at least promise me you won't ever run away and hurt yourself again?" she asked pulling back to stare into his eyes.

Peter nodded again. "That I can promise you Pepper…I know least I have you and MJ on my side" he said.

"That's not fair Peter…" Steve said. "I'll let you two settle this" Pepper said and exited.

"Life isn't fair Rogers" Peter retaliated. "I'm serious kid…" Steve replied and crossed his arms. Peter copied and kept his cold look. "So am I Captain" he answered.

"Peter…I wasn't trying to hurt you this morning"

"Well ya did Cap!" Peter shouted. Steve gasped and Peter glared at him even harder. "You know I do like you guys but…my god!" he shouted and then made a fist and punched the wall. He made a small hole and then turned his anger back onto Steve.

"You could have confronted me about lying Steve! I'd have been embarrassed, but least I wouldn't feel betrayed! But no, you took the easy way out…you became Captain America and ordered the Avengers to send me to a shrink…that's just messed up man" he said and finished his rant.

"I didn't…" Steve began. Peter huffed and the man sighed. "I didn't mean to" he finished softly. He had almost denied it all but Steve realized Mary Jane was very much correct. If he wanted Peter's friendship he'd also need his trust.

"I am sorry Peter" he added. "You're absolutely right…I forgot that I am not just Captain America this morning, Steve Rogers is supposed to be a supportive friend and…he failed that…I hope you can forgive me for being hurtful" he finished.

Peter nodded and his anger disappeared slowly. He smiled warmly at his friend.

"Yeah…your forgiven Cap…I appreciate you guys caring about me just…you know…don't baby me or MJ…if we need your help we'll ask" he said.

Steve nodded. "Yeah…" he said. Peter smirked. "MJ already told you that didn't she?" he asked. Steve nodded. "I went into your room to leave you a letter and ended up get scolded by a sixteen year old girl" he said. Peter laughed and Steve tried to look offended but ended up chuckling too.

"She's an amazing young woman Peter" he said. Peter stopped laughing and nodded with a loving smile. "Yes she is…I love her so much and it makes me happy she told you off" he said.

Steve put his arm around Peter's shoulder. "I am glad your happy again Peter and that were friend again…I won't press again on the shrink but…" he said and stopped.

Peter sighed. "Look I just don't want to talk to some new stranger about my problems but…I will try and keep in mind you're my friends and you care for me and…I'll try and talk to you all more but…you just have to give me more time to adjust" he said.

Steve nodded. "I understand…it's still very hard for me at times to live in this time when its so different from the time I grew up in" he said.

Peter nodded. "Exactly my point…" he said. "Sorry Peter" Steve said and Peter waved it off. "No need to apologize again just try not to baby me anymore" he said.

"You got it Spiderman" Steve promised. "I think I'll see how MJ is…I'll see you later Steve" Peter called and ran off.

Steve smiled as he watched him leave. He then let out a huge sigh of relief when the kid was gone.

"Thank goodness that is over with…" he said. "Yippee for you…" someone scowled behind him. Steve rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Are you ever not a childish jerk Stark?" he asked. Tony stuck out his tongue. "Shut up Rogers…you haven't won yet either…I'll be this kids favorite" he said.

"It's not a contest Stark"

"I guess you are afraid of losing huh?" Tony taunted.

Steve only rolled his eyes again. "I'm not playing your juvenile game Stark…I already almost lost Peter's friendship once…I won't lose it again" he said and walked away.

"Yeah well…I'm still number one!" Tony called after him. "Nice comeback sir" Jarvis said.

"Shut up Jarvis" Tony muttered angrily and stormed off.


	16. Spiderman, Widow and Hawkeye's bad day

_Hi all. So its like twenty minutes till I leave for work and I had another itch to type. But this is reason its short I only had twenty minutes to type and post. _

After Tony saw Steve get Peter's friendship back so quickly he devised a way to be number one in the kids eyes.

The next week went with him doing everything for the kid. I mean everything. He'd cook, clean and just be on Peter every chance he got. So it was no shock when it made the kid snap.

On Saturday, after five days of Tony torture, Peter found some freedom. He found Clint and Nat sparring in the gym.

"Oh my god please get me away from here!" he yelled out. The two stopped and the boy dropped to his knees.

"Please guys…I don't know why but Tony won't leave me alone! He's driving me insane!" he said.

Clint chuckled. "The genius wants to be your favorite Parker…you're the baby Avenger and so Tony wants to be your favorite 'big brother.' Clint explained.

Peter moaned. "Well that just makes this worse…" he said. Clint chuckled again and climbed out of the rink. Nat followed and the two helped Peter up.

"Come on kid, we'll sneak you out and have some fun far away from the tower" she said.

"You're the best Nat!" Peter declared and kissed her cheek. Nat wiped it off with a grimace. "If Tony saw that I will kick your ass boy!" she whispered dangerously.

Peter yelped. "I'm sorry Nat! I wasn't thinking" he apologized. She shot him a look. "You're lucky I like you kid" she hissed and walked away.

"She let you off the hook kid….but trust me…don't mess with the widow she's a bit insane" Clint whispered and patted his shoulder.

Peter nodded and breathed a sigh of relief.

An hour later he followed the two out. Nat smiled at him playfully. "Sorry about before kid…but take that as my only warning okay?" she told him.

Peter nodded and she playfully punched his shoulder. "Come on…lets go have fun Parker" she whispered and took off. Peter laughed and chased her with Clint on his heels.

The three forgot they were heroes for the night. They went bowling, roller skating, ate ice-cream…pretty much anything a teenager did.

Then they went to go ice-skating. That's when the fun stopped. That's when Widow and Hawkeye almost lost Spiderman for good.

_I said it would be short. I am off to work now and I leave you with this cliff hanger. I will tell you one thing though. This all has to do with Peter's nightmare. I'll let you think on that. _


	17. Spiderman BW and HE bad day pt 2

_Hope, Unknown and guest…you three made my night thanks. Working in midway is crazy but least I had hopes I'd come home to reviews. _

_Okay so this will explain last chapter a little better. _

Clint, Nat and Peter first went bowling. They played three games and Clint got best score first game, Nat second and Clint stole third. Peter wound in last all three but didn't mind. Clint and Nat least weren't annoying like Stark.

Then the three went roller blading in a park and even got cones while they skated. They then got food and went to an early movie.

"Hey sun is going down soon we should go ice skating now" Clint commented when they were outside.

"Where at?" Peter asked. Clint only smiled and put his arm around Peter as they walked. "Just follow us kid we will lead you" he said.

Clint led the two to a cab and had him drive the three to a lake that had frozen over for winter. "It's middle of November now so lake should be pretty frozen by now" he said.

"You better be right Barton" Nat hissed as they walked to the lake. Clint stopped and let her get far ahead. "I hope so too…I told you she's not someone you want to get pissed off" he whispered to Peter.

Peter nodded fearfully. "Lets try not to then Hawky" he retorted and they joined Nat on a bench. They strapped on ice skates they had in their backpacks with their blades.

The three had fun for a while. Then it all went bad. It always seemed like it always had to end badly for Peter Parker.

Peter had moved out farther into the lake. Where the lake was weaker and a thin ice sign was posted. He saw a young boy out there and moved to say hello to him.

When he was a few feet away he saw the boys face. He was very frightened and it was easy to see why. The ice was cracking slowly around his feet.

"Hang on kid!" he called out. The boy heard him and locked eyes and nodded slowly. "Please hurry!" he screamed. Peter moved in slowly and the ice cracked even more under his weight.

Before Peter could reach the boy the ice gave way. Both he and the child were plunged into icy cold water!

_Oops another Cliffhanger! I never claimed I wasn't evil you know. _


	18. Spiderman BW and HE bad day pt 3

_Hi all. So I guess since my life sucks right now and I'm no longer busy at moment I'll give you all entertainment. I've literally just had possibly worst night of my life so typing just to keep my mind off everything. Hope all enjoy. If you're a fan of anything else I've done hope you'll give my other stuff a try. _

_**A few hours later:**_

"What the hell birdbrain! First you steal the kid from me and now you got him hospitalized?!"

Clint sighed a very long and deep sigh. He had been sitting in the waiting room at the hospital with Nat in silence. She was angry with him and giving him the silent treatment.

"I didn't know the lake wasn't all frozen" he mumbled. Steve pulled Tony away and sat him down in a chair. Bruce and Thor immediately sat beside him and held onto him.

Steve sat next to Clint. "What happened to Peter Clint?"

"He came to us earlier because Stark was driving him crazy. So we took him out for fun…then Clint made us go to same damn lake because he thought it was safe…I blame myself for trusting him and letting Peter fall through the ice" Natasha piped in.

She then gave Clint another angry glare before jumping to her feet. "Bruce come walk with me and make sure I don't kill anybody!" she ordered.

Thor nodded silently to him. "Go with her friend Banner…I will hold down friend Stark" he said.

"Gee thanks Goldilocks" Tony muttered bitterly. He folded his arms and pouted. "It's not fair…I should get to smack Clint for hurting my boy!" he whined.

"I didn't hurt him Ironass…besides, if we hadn't been there that boy would probably be dead" Clint replied.

"Did Peter save him?" Steve asked. Clint nodded. "We had just noticed Peter had skated away and then we saw him fall through the ice…we got to him just as he popped up…in his arms was a young boy about eight or nine who was unconscious…we pulled them both out and then called for an ambulance" Clint explained.

He sighed another heavy sigh. "I really hope he'll be okay guys…Peter is an awesome guy" he said.

Tony sighed too. "Let me up Thor I won't hurt the birdbrain" he said. Steve gave him a look. "I mean it Captain Tightass…we've all been through enough as it is…I don't think we need any more heroes hospitalized tonight" he said.

Steve nodded and Thor released him. True to his word Stark took Nat's seat and simply patted his friends back.

"Don't beat yourself up Hawky…we all make mistakes…what's done is done…all we can do is pray for our boy now" he told him.

"Thanks Tony…I am praying with all my heart I can promise you that"

"I hate to interrupt friends but…has anyone informed lady Mary Jane and lady Pepper of Peter's unfortunate incident?" Thor cut in.

Clint sighed for a third time. "Least MJ and Pepper probably won't kill me like Nat would" he muttered as he walked off to make the call.

"That's what he thinks" Tony scoffed. "I know for a fact Pepper is scary when she is mad…I bet MJ has a fiery temper too…we now have three angry redheads coming men" he added.

"Why did I ever join this team again?" Steve asked and Tony laughed. "You know you love us Cap" he teased. Steve rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Hey! That better be a yes Spangles!" he yelled after him. Steve just walked away so Tony followed and continued to yell at him.

Thor gave his own sigh and followed suit.


	19. Spiderman finally seeing a new light?

_Hi all. So this week been a big learning experience for me. I learned a lesson I won't ever forget. Now Peter shall begin learning a lesson he will never forget. _

He never thought he'd be so happy hearing a groan.

"Peter? Can you hear me kid?" he called gently. He reached out and grabbed Peter's hand gently. The teenager squeezed lightly before his eyes fluttered open.

"Yeah…I hear ya Bruce" he answered groggily.

"Thank God" Bruce said with a big sigh of relief. Peter furrowed his brow and then it all came back to him.

"NO! The boy! Bruce…that boy…we have to help him!" He screamed in a sudden rage of panic.

Bruce quickly grabbed Peter as a nurse ran in. "He's fine…" he told the nurse and then brushed Peter's hair gently.

"Relax Peter…the boy is alive and recovering here like you are…you saved his life" he said soothingly.

The nurse took leave after that as Peter let out his own sigh of relief. He sank back into his bed and calmed down.

"Wow…I really can save lives" he murmured. Bruce smiled at him. "Of course Peter…I always knew you could" he said.

Peter raised his brows. "How Bruce? You barely know me" he asked.

Bruce only smiled. "Because Tony Stark showed me how to trust…he was the first person I ever known who was genuinely unafraid of the other guy and wanted to befriend him and myself" he said.

"That's because he's insane"

Bruce turned around and Peter turned his head. "Hey everyone" Peter greeted as he saw Pepper who spoke with the other five heroes and his special girl.

"Aw you know you love that about me Pep" Tony cut in. Peter chuckled lightly. "I know I do…if you hadn't befriended Bruce and gave him his confidence he wouldn't have befriended me and made me realize I am a good person" he said.

Tony beamed. "Does that mean I win and am your favorite guardian?" he asked.

"You had to kill our little moment didn't ya?" Peter retorted and everyone laughed.

Tony shrugged. "Sorry…I am glad you're okay kid…the tower wouldn't be the same without our little spider" he said.

"I actually agree with Stark for once…I am glad you're all right Peter" Steve said.

"Oh shut it spangles…I am always right" Tony muttered.

"Dream on Stark…look were all glad you're okay kid…now come on boys lets let MJ and Peter have a moment alone" Nat said and forced everyone but MJ out.

"Now I know why I like that one" MJ mused. "She's cool but you're the greatest women on the planet" Peter responded.

"And you're the greatest man so please don't almost die again Peter I don't want our baby to be fatherless" she said.

"I'll try and be more careful…I am so sorry baby" Peter cooed.

MJ smiled and snuggled up to him in his bed. "That's all I ask Peter…but hey maybe this was destiny…that boy seemed to turn you back into the man I fell in love with…the man I always knew you could be"

Peter nodded. "Yeah…maybe" he answered.

"No maybe Peter…you have to be the strong one here" MJ argued.

"Okay Mary Jane" Peter answered. Inside though he still was unsure.


	20. Spiderman and a new beginning

_Wow seventy-one reviews for only nineteen chapters. I am impressed and grateful and I can't thank any of you enough. This has been a fun journey the last three months. Unfortunately everything must end eventually. This is the final chapter and I have fast forward again. _

_**Two weeks later: **_

He couldn't believe his eyes. He knew his bright baby blue eyes saw everything clearly now, he just couldn't believe what they saw.

Tony Stark made it all come together in just one week. He waited till he heard Peter was being released then Tony let his money do all the talking.

Now Peter saw faces, many faces, all filled with pride. None of those beautiful faces held any resentment, hate, fear or disgust. He couldn't believe it. They were right all along.

"They were right all along" he murmured. A man smirked behind him and then the young man felt a strong hand clench his shoulder gently.

"I told you everything would work out Peter" Bruce whispered. Peter nodded with his smile still plastered to his face.

"We're all just really proud of how far you've come Peter" Clint added.

Peter only nodded again. "Thanks guys…I do feel stronger now and I am grateful to you all for helping me get this far"

"Of course Peter, were a team now and forever" Steve told him. "Besides, we've all made mistakes and lost loved ones, the hardest part is to move on and keep going…but you've done all that Peter"

"Thanks Steve" Peter replied. "Of course Peter…I will always be here for you if needed…I am proud of how much you've changed in such a short time" he said.

"I am the most proud though" Tony piped in. "Oh whatever, just give it up already Ironass…you won't ever be told you're number one genius" Clint said.

Tony stuck his tongue at him. "Tony Stark never backs down feather butt" he growled.

"Okay enough…MJ will kill you if you ruin her wedding day" Peter scolded and the two quieted.

"Okay truce…for now…" Tony said. "Fine by me…" Clint said with a small shudder. He had a long talk with the three girls privately after Peter's near drowning. He refused to talk about it but his actions made it quite clear, never piss off a redhead.

Suddenly the wedding song began to play.

The men stepped back and the four beamed proudly off to the side. Nat was on the bride's side as a bridesmaid while the four Avengers were all best men to Peter.

When Peter saw Mary Jane walk in he got teary eyed. He couldn't believe it all was really happening. MJ was pregnant but still barely showing so she wanted to be married while she was still thin.

She soon reached him and he took her hand. The priest began the marriage and then soon it was time for the couples vows.

Peter took a deep breath. "Mary Jane Watson, you're my fire on a cold winters night, you never let me get too cold and you never burn out. You're an amazing woman who never gave up on me and that's made me strong and I swear on my own life I will never give up on you as well" he said.

MJ smiled. "Peter Parker, you're the kindest most courageous man I ever known. I look into your eyes and I see the ocean, easy going at times but when taken on it will be fierce and it will take down its enemies…I know life is always tough but I know you and I will make it though anything because we'll always fight it together" she said.

Soon after the priest married them and Peter kissed MJ with all the love he ever felt for her.

He then carried her out. Out to their new life as a married couple with a beautiful baby on the way.

_**Sorry for short chapter, like I said it had to end. Would you all like a sequel though?**_


End file.
